Rainy Garden
by Elnora
Summary: Zoro's struggling with the love he has for Nami, struggling so hard it hurts her physically and mentally. Rated for hard words, slight sex and blood
1. part I

**A/N:**Welcome to my fic. It's my first long fic in a long time, so treat it nice will ya? Since having a mac doesn't accept working along with this QuickEdit thing, there might some layout here that looks really bad, if you have an solution for this, please contact me, cuz it's really anoying!**Pairings:**NamixZoro**Author:**Elnora**Disclaimer:**Anything recognisable from the One Piece universe belongs to Eiichiro Oda and not me yadda yadda..Enjoy!

**Rainy Garden**

Remember _thinking_ and 'speaking'

_The sea is unbelievable blue today... And calm... I bet a big whale could come and eat me right now_.

Zoro smiled and clutched his Wado-Inchi-Monji. He closed his eyes and let the sun burn them. He balanced his dear possession on his finger.

_I really need to relax.. This is perfect._

He heard some noise looking back and into the kitchen. Sanji was chasing Ruffy around in there.

'Get out! Get out you piece of... I'm sick and tired of you! Now I _said_ lunch's almost ready!' Sanji screamed from in there. Zoro could hear the sound of a frying pan hitting something rubbery.

'Stop raping my fridge you asshole.'

Zoro growled in a silent laugh and looked out upon the sea once again. _Something tells me that our next adventure is not going to be as funny as last time. Or maybe I just make myself believe that because I would like the ability to feel that sorta thing. Haha I'm so stupid._

Zoro leaned over to look down into the water. He stopped listening to the others fooling around also leaving the wish to anticipate. He pictured himself jumping up on the reeling to sing or something but the others would really not speak to him for months if he did something like that. He looked up into the sun closing his eyes listening to the singing voice. Wait… was that Nami? He slowly opened one eye to see Nami placed on Ruffy's favourite spot; except she was on the deck and not swinging around on the lamb's head. Zoro couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly a small reindeer jumped to place himself by his side. Zoro quickly turned his head from Nami and stopped smiling turning light pink. _He didn't see He didn't see He didn't see!_

He looked at Chopper who didn't look back but forced back a huge grin. Zoro felt like punching him till he died, drown him till he stopped kicking and…Chopper looked up at him to meet the VERY angry and VERY red face which made Chopper laugh so much that he flipped backwards and landed on the deck. Nami got a shock turning around to see the weird interact. Zoro looked at her not sure which face to show. She smiled at his blushing and the rolling Chopper on the deck before turning back to watch the sea. He hated it when people began laughing at him without him saying _one single_ word.

Zoro hit Chopper in the stomach that was about to stand up.

'Auchihihihi! Auchahahaha!' He turned to leave when Zoro kicked his butt to make him gain speed. A lot of speed.

Zoro clutched his katana in anger. That was so embarrassing. He felt like roaring in anger, but that wouldn't help his situation much!

He pictured himself flip backwards and make some really cool defence moves to Usopp's upcoming 'Tabasco-ball', but he was tired and tiredly lifted a Katana to prevent the ball from colouring his hair red.

'How d'you now!' Usopp screamed in anger. 'I just invented a new technique to prevent enemies hearing or notice me!' Usopp almost whimpered. Zoro just smiled back at him and turned his back on him. Nami had just seated herself with him. Zoro caught himself sighing deeply.

_Well what could possibly be wrong with that?_ He angrily told himself ignoring the fact that he actually thought it was wrong. But… Why did she never pay _him_ a visit?

'Oy Nami you _must_ see my newly developed technique to prevent enemies to sense me on a short distance.' He said.

'Haha, you're kidding me! Zoro just warded you anyway!' Zoro smiled to the sound of Usopps almost animal nose-blowing sound he made at Zoro's back. Nami noticed Zoro's blocking… then he should have made that cool backflip thing he was thinking about… or… that would just make Nami role her eyes at him. Well so what! Zoro said making almost the same sound as Usopp.

'What did I do now?' Usopp cried at Zoro.

''Nothing you dumbass..'' He growled depressed. He closed his eyes concentrating on thinking about something else than Nami.

'Bwwraaaah'

'Zoro look out!' Nami yelled. Zoro opened his eyes but the weird animal about to attack him was quicker then he. It put its enormous mouth around Zoro's arm. Just too bad it was the one holding the Katana. It was dead at once. But Zoro growled in pain. The fish was still stuck on his arm it's seething teeth into his flesh and the shock and pain made Zoro fall into the water. Blood was everywhere.

'Usopp! Save him!' Nami cried.

'Are you kidding! Did you see the size of that fish?'' He whimpered.

'Argh, Usopp you idiot! Zoro's down there!' Nami yelled but advanced towards the reeling slipping of her shoes easily making a real cool jump but her leg hit the reeling and she squeaked causing her cool rescue to make a real weird jump into the water.

'Damn why can't I just make _one_ cool move?' She cursed as she swam deeper. Where the hell was the man? She kept swimming. Good those years with Arloong's gang had practised her breath under water. The pressure was getting tough now. She swam harder finally reaching Zoro and the fish. She grasped his shoulder to check out the fish. It was really dead and there was blood everywhere. Sharks could come any minute now! With all her power she tried to pull the fish's teeth apart to free Zoro's arm. Zoro was almost unconscious. She let go of the fish's teeth when she gave up, which made the fish's teeth dig deeper. Zoro's eyes chopped open in pain letting out the rest of the air there could possibly be in his lungs.

Nami gasped. She took the sword, which was half through the fish; sticking out on the back of the creature, with her bare hands. She cut the fish through and wrestled out the sword well placed in Zoro's hands. She quickly cut off the fish's teeth the best way she managed. She struggled for several seconds before the fish finally let go and disappeared into the dark ocean. Why didn't he wear all three swords with him anyway? She placed the katana in her mouth like she'd wanted to do ever since she saw Zoro fight for the first time, and brought him to the surface.

'Nami love! Why didn't you let me help that useless muscle idiot?'' Sanji said pulling both of them up.

'GHASP Nami-san what happened to your hands!' He shrieked in pain.

'To hell with my hands, they're fine, you better take care of Zoro, who's fucking unconscious!' She screamed at the love-addicted man spitting out the katana.

Nami threw herself back on the deck. She saved Zoro! She wasn't useless after all. Shortly Zoro coughed all water up opening his eyes. He quickly sat up looking around.

'That was a bit stiff! What happened?' He said not paying any attention to his arm at all. Not that it mattered a lot since Chopper was all over the arm anyways.

'You almost drowned because of the fish! But Nami-san saved your butt you dumbass! Letting such a pretty lady endanger her life because a little fish bit your finger!' Sanji cried into Zoro's face.

Zoro angrily pushed Sanji's head aside to watch Nami with bleeding hands disappear into the abyss.


	2. Part II

**A/N:** Hola! Characters in this chapter is horribly OOC… I think. And don't worry about the 'Now or Never' story, I'm working on it, and it's not a one shot any more…

**Pairings: **NamixZoro

**Author: **Elnora

**Disclaimer: **Anything recognizable from the One Piece universe belongs to Eiichiro Oda and not me yadda yadda…

Remember _thinking_ and 'speaking'

* * *

**Rainy Garden**

Part II

The sun was about to set when Sanji set the table to serve dinner. A drooling captain sat with his back to the wall in the kitchen watching Sanji preparing the last finishing touch on the love meal for Nami and Vivi.

'Your late with dinner!' Ruffy whined.

'Shut up asshole. Maybe you didn't notice all the fuss with poor Nami and dumbass Zoro.

He turned to place something at the table Ruffy was eating everything eatable on the kitchen counter, causing Sanji to kick him in his back so he flew out of the window.

'o-oops.' Sanji murmered.

'NOT AGAIN SANJI!' Somebody yelled from the deck and jumped into the water.

Sanji shot his head out of the window to watch Zoro rescuing Ruffy.

'What the hell is your problem fairy boy?' Zorro growled dropping Ruffy on the kitchen floor, who was playing dead to get back at Sanji.

'He was eating my precious meal dumbass!' Sanji growled back staring at Zoro.

'So that's an excuse for assassinating our captain you meatball fridge?' He spat back

'Shut the fuck up! He's rescued isn't he? It was an accident! I'm fucking sick and tired of your grumpy mood ever since you got eaten by that prissy fish!' Sanji yelled really pissed off by this swordsman's desperateness.

'Oh now so you use that for an excu….'

'Shut up will you!' a voice behind them yelled at them interrupting Zoro.

The men flew around to meet Nami's glare. They both turned very red.

'are you really that unsubstantial that you get into a huge fight because of that? Are you really that bored!' She yelled.

'Nami…' Ruffy said silently looking at her back as she quickly stalked away.

An awkward silence filled the room.

'Sorry man… t'was stupid…' Sanji mumbled.

'Yeah me too… just get on with the food I'm fucking starving.' Zoro said scratching the back of his head. Ruffy just stared after Nami completely forgetting to be hungry.

Nami hid her head in her hands letting the tears fill her eyes. _It's so typical of me to go completely crazy. It's so god damn typical of me to make such a big deal about it, when it was only another one of their stupid fight._

She threw herself down on the bed burying her head into the pillow. The blood kept pondering in her fingers and the rescuing of Zoro kept replaying in her head. She sobbed but jumped in the bed when the door knocked.

'Go away Sanji.' She could just imagine Sanji wanting to comfort her and tell her how sorry he was for the fight with Zoro. She sighed when she heard the sound of the door clicking open anyway.

'Sorry it's just me.' Chopper. Nami smiled into the pillow and sat up in the bed. She saw Chopper and Vivi visiting her.

'Oh sorry you guys. I've been a little off today. And I'm so god damn tired of Sanji trying to help me telling me how much he loves me.' The others laughed.

'Let me look at your fingers. I might have to re-wrap them again' Chopper said bouncing up on the bed besides Nami. He unwrapped the cloth around her fingers revealing an ugly wound sewn together. Vivi looked at it in disgust.

'Yes, you're tough in fight, but the fingers are vulnerable.' Chopper said wisely.

'Hows the rest of the crew hanging up?' She asked.

'They're fine, I told them you where a bit off today, and that they shouldn't what you said so literally, but that they should think about it.' Vivi said. Nami smiled at her.

'I have to stop whining. It's not like me.'

'Oh that's just all the blood you lost. You'll get better when you've taken some medication and some dinner!' Chopper said when he heard the bell ring for supper.

'Done' he squeaked happily and left the room followed by Nami and Vivi.

Ruffy sat hitting Zoro with a spoon when they entered the galley.

'Stop it asshole.' He growled not meeting Nami's glare. It was the first time they met since the little incident in the water. Except the tiny freak-out in the kitchen.

'But I'm bored and I wanna eat!' he complained.

'Don't toutch the damn food before the girls are seated and has gotten theirs! Especially you!' Sanji said pointing at Ruffy with an enormous cooking spoon staining his red vest.

They all seated at the table.

Zoro wriggled his way to the right to make space for Chopper and stealing short glances at Nami who was currently being served to by Sanji… _that asshole._

The crew began their daily supper everyone eating hysterically because of the delayed dinner. They all yelled and screamed with laughter but the crowd became silent at once when Zoro spoke to Nami not with a funny tone at all

'How are your fingers?' Zoro mumbled looking at Nami. She had been sitting trying to eat desperately with her big wrapped up fingers without any sign of success.

She shot up at the sound of Zoro mentioning her fingers. Everone looked at her with pity.

Suddenly she smiled.

'They're fine!' She said happily. Then they all began to smile.

'Typical that I can't pick up a damn thing because of this bondage Chopper's given me.

'I can feed you Nami-san!' Sanji said blinking at her his eyes turning into love-balls.

'I don't think so.' Nami said. But she really didn't have a choice. Sanji was the only one who sat besides her, and she had to eat, because she was getting very dizzy with this blood loss. Her friends started laughing at her.

'You don't really have a choice Nami! You have to eat! Other than your psychological health will be damaged if you don't soon recover from the blood loss in that cold water.' Chopper said making Nami want to kick him in the head. She looked at Sanji who was beginning to drool.

'Argh okay, then fucking feed me.' She whimpered. She observed Sanji as he filled the spoon placed in the soup in fron of her, leading it to her mouth. Silence was complete.

Everyone glared at Nami. She was about to open her mouth when She caught Zoro's eye and stared at him. She tried hard, but could not remind herself of one single moment she had ever seen a person blush _that_ hard.

* * *

Wee! **Please review** and tell me what you think. Even if you think it's very bad, or even worse than the first a chappie. I'm not a good writer I know, but I like writing anyways. 

How much were they OOC? and why?


	3. Part III

**A/N:** Hey you O/P freaks! Sorry I've taken so long but I've been to locke dup on my 'Now and Never' But I really miss Zoro and Nami. This might a bit long, but I couldn't possibly part it.

Thanks for your reviews, I really really love getting them!

**Pairings: **NamixZoro

**Author: **Elnora

**Disclaimer: **Me do not own se One Piece, se One Pece belongs to se sensei-Oda and not me…

Remember _thinking_ and 'speaking'

* * *

**Rainy Garden**

Part III

'Not a chance in hell you asshole!' Nami cried pushing away Sanji's hand.

'Nami-love!' Sanji cried.

'All that food I've made specially for you! Nami-san, why can't I feed you?' He cried out loud, before he realised how obscure that sounded.

Nami now started to struggle with getting the wrapping off.

'You have to leave those on!' Chopper protested.

'Oh, I'm fine!' She said angrily. She couldn't get it off anyway and nobody wanted to help her. She sighed helplessly feeling embarrassed and very defeated. She looked at her crewmates to see them all on the edge of crying of laughter.

'Bah I hate you!' She cried causing the balloon to explode and accept the incoming laughter.

'That's enough!' She cried again shortly after, but with no success. She couldn't help smiling. Their navigator would always be the type that never got into embarresing situations. But she had to accept the fact that someday it would come.

To make them stop Nami placed the plate in her hands making sure they wouldn't slip and moved it to her mouth. She struggled with the plate for a second ignoring the breath-holding crew. She steadied the plate and slowly letting the soup enter her mouth. She placed the plate back on the table very satisfied with her now completed task.

'Great food Sanji-kun!' She smiled slyly at the heartbroken cook.

* * *

That evening the mood was high. Bottles of Rum and empty mugs was lying everywhere. Every one of them was getting pretty drunk and very full after eating a big amount of the fish.

'Zoro! You are not a puschy when it comes to drinking! You are NOT going to schleep already!' Usopp yelled and hit the half sleeping swordsman in his belly.

'No no no not my schtomac! I'm gonna throw up!' Zoro grinned. 'Cheersh my lorved onesch!' He screamed into Nami's ear pulling Usopp to keep his balance. Nami yawned in displease and pushed the very drunk Zoro away. He wondered how he was able to get by everyday, before he met Ruffy.

He put the mug to meet the others and then lead it carefully to his mouth. The others laughed at him.

'Don't you think you've had enough?' Vivi grinned at him. She was never that drunk.

'Zoro'schnever too drunk!' Ruffy sang putting his arm around Zoro to drink as well.

'We really need some music on this schip!' Nami complained. She felt a bit dizzy though she always would make the others think she was never drunk.

Sanji put his arm around her and pulled her close.

'I'll get you the prettiest creature who playsch tha violin most beautyful of playing beautiful of violin Nami my love!' Sanji said almost whining getting dreamy eyes.

Zoro felt very sober suddenly staring at the arm around Nami's back, but when he saw Usopp was looking at him, after he'd been staring at them for a while, he quickly said something funny to Ruffy. Why would he think like that?

…Sanji's skilled hands on Nami's waist?

Naa

Doesn't touch at all.

'Then we'll sit in the moonlight at night when it's dark' the cook continued.

'Of course it's night and dark when there's a moonlight you dumbass!' Nami screamed in laughter removing his arm. The other's laughed.

'New supplies!' Chopper squeaked. The others turned to look at the little crature rolling towards them, barrels everywhere. Nami looked pleased at Chopper. He was so cute in that little size, with his funny faces. This was great! She nearly never thought about Bellemere and Arloong Park anymore. She thought back on her childhood with Nojiko and Bellemere and their quests in the woods and the orange tangerines.

'CHEERSCH NAMI!' Zoro yelled punching his mug into Nami's who's owner got a shock. 'Zoro really got a way with startling you Nami!' Ruffy laughed.

Nami smiled at him still thoughtfull.

Few minutes passed by and Nami noticed Zoro's turn to sit thoughtful for some moments. She smiled lightly at him.

'Why so thoughtful?' The cook asked. They had caught everyone's attention.

'what? I'm drunk! I'm sensitive! You're so busy knowing what I'm thinking you stupid cook, that's what turns me on about you.' Zoro joked. Sanji turned red.

Nami laughed giving Zoro an elbow.

Zoro looked down at Nami who was studying some leather piece on the ground.

Nami felt his gaze. It has been upon her a lot today. She shrugged by thought and came to think about her new creation of the day.

'HEY! Who wants to taste my excellent grog I've made today?' Nami burst out interrupting Usopps' new adventure.

'ME!' Ruffy yelled. Nami jumped up to go get the green grog she had been making today. She came back with a barrel swaying a bit. They all rose to look at it.

'EUW! What's that?' Usopp said laughing.

'That's grog! Real grog I think. A real pirateschy drink!' She said proudly.

'It is? Then let me have schome!' Ruffy yelled while trying to steady himself, though he had a barrel to hold on to.

'That's not real grog!' Zoro said sniffing it.

'Of course it is!' Nami said through clenched teeth.

'A real pirate drink? Don't make me laugh!' Zoro said laughing fakely.

'Shut up Zoro! I put a lot of effort into it so why can't you just appreciate it? I bet you couldn't do it better yourself!' Nami said, doing her best to hide that she actually was a bit hurt.

'Oh schtop it you two.' Ruffy said. 'It taschtes great Naaami!' Nami smiled and laughed with the others but could feel Zoro's glance at her. Now he made her uncomfortable. Had she done anything? She wanted to scream at him and get it over with if there was something wrong. He gave her so many mixed feelings inside.

'Nami this is actually quite good.' Usopp said looking at her with his infamous glare(whatever that is).

'Thanks! Here Viv. Try some.' Nami handed Vivi a mug. She bravely tasted it.

'Yeah… it's… it's all fine! Tastes a little bit like the squirrels I ate as a chilld in Alabasta.' She said thoughtfully. They all turned to stare at Zoro.

'So are you gonna try it you stubborn hairball?' Sanji growled at him. Zoro looked at the mug and then emptied the whole mug.

'mmh yeah… grog! Like you said.' He pointed out and raised an eyebrow at Nami a smile playing at his lips.

'You're such an idiot Zoro.' She sighed and smiled, punching him on his arm kinda hard. He laughed.

As the early morning came closer the crew began to go to bed. Ruffy put an arm around Nami's shoulder away from the others.

'I know Zoro really thinks you're great! You two have a lot in common, you just have some communication things. You're both very stubborn and needs a lot of space.' He said thoughtfully.

Nami laughed heartily.

'Have barely even ever heard you speak in such a way before young captain! Tell me, since when have you become such a fair and wise observer?' She said and raised her eyebrows.

Ruffy stared at the ocean for some seconds looking as though he was chewing on her words.

'Didn't get that.' He said and turned on his heels. Name smiled and took a breath after this night.

She leaned herself on the reeling staring at the waves when she thought about what Ruffy had really said. She couldn't prevent the tears from spilling into her eyes. God she really loved that swordsman. The big and honest tears where quickly whipped away before anyone would notice. She leaned forwards and looked down into the deep ocean.

'Crap' She whispered.

How she wished she could just push him back at the wall and kiss him passionately.

But he would just push her away. And afterwards, he wouldn't even be angry or anything for sure. He would just laugh and say 'Silly babygirl' or something ad incredibely annoying as that.

'Crap'

'Why do you keep repeating 'crap' to yourself?' A voice spoke to her back not one single sound on question in his tone of asking. She jumped a bit.

'I thought about you.' She said trying hard not to show any turbulence in her voice.

'ah… I see.' He said mischievously.

She felt that damn gaze at her back again.

'Haven't you a morning training you've got to be fresh to?' She shot at him.

'I do. But I think you underestimate my powers.' He said getting closer to her back. She cold feel the cold breath and the stinky grog breath-smell.

'O-Oh… your powers you say?' She said and turned half to the man standing behind her.

'… Stupid woman.' He growled silently. Her head bent down.

'Go to bed Zoro…' She said with a very shaky voice and turned very quickly to leave, but after one step his strong arms grabbed her and swung her back to hold her from going. His nose was an inch away from hers. She breathed out slowly. Tears filled her eyes.

'I'm sorry Nami.' He whispered. She looked down quickly. Why did he have to keep her right now, when she couldn't hold back the tears?

'You're such an…' She was about to say something that could lift up the whole situation a bit but nothing came to her mind. Zoro's hands had moved frong her wrists to her back, without her noticing them at all, before they moved very slowly up her back. They stopped already at her waist where he clutched her a bit.

She felt too damn small besides him. Now the time had been standing still for too long.

'I'm sorry Zoro… But I don't feel the same way.' She said a little above a whisper.

'What?'


	4. Part IV

**A/N:** Noticed the Star Wars reference in the previous chapter? No? I thought so, it's nothing big anyway..

Anyway, this chapter is HOT, and I'm really looking forward to read your reviews on it, cause I've never written anything like this before.. so **please review** when you're done reading :)

and, don't worry this isn't the last chapter 

**Pairings: **NamixZoro

**Author: **Elnora

**Disclaimer: **Me do not own se One Piece, se One Pece belongs to se sensei-Oda and not me…

Remember _thinking_ and 'speaking'

* * *

**Part IV  
**

Silence filled Nami's head. It filled the empty space between her and him. you coud hear distant birds squeaking. She had so much to tell him that you could almost hear her emotions speaking... She regretted so much for everything that happened. Her head bent down to stare at her feet again.

'Nami?'

'What is it?' She said, a little angry, fighting the tears once again. That came out a bit too harsh. She feared his reaction to that. She wished she could be everywhere else but here. But then again she really hoped that he would hold on to her and demand her to tell him the truth.

'I-I'm sorry… I thought that you… God I feel so stupid.' Zoro growled lowly. He let go of her quickly and disappeared. Nami's eyes filled with tears.

'_I can't_…' She whispered and dropped to the floor and hid her face.

_I just can't let you. Though it's what I want the most._

She dried her eyes and looked up at the sky. There was never any sweet mommy comforting you. There was never anything that fit her. The only good thing happening to her was meeting Ruffy and his crew. Paying Arloong, to get the city as they had agreed, would go wrong no matter what because of the agreement that bastard had with that marine rat. If it wasn't for Ruffy and the rest, that is. Now Arloong haunted her again. She bit her lips and punched her hand into the deck of the ship. There was so much anger that would never leave her.

_Don't tell me that you could possibly believe, that though I'm dead, you will be able to live a normal life._

Arloong's voice echoed in the back of her head. That was what her told her just before he died.

And he was right.

…

Nojiko was alone in their house and Nami was trapped almost day and night to draw maps to that horny shit-head. What kind of childhood is that?

Most of the abuse seemed to be because he _could_.

_Just because he had the fucking power…_

For the first time in her life, she had the chance to be with a man that she really believed she could trust and love.

And she was too weak.

She rose unstably to go to bed. How did a great evening like this end like that? She sighed to herself.

As she slumped inside she glanced longingly at the door to the boys cabin.

_I'm the one who's stupid.  
_

_

* * *

_

The following evening things had settled down. People were still talking about the night before. It had been some time since the crew had gotten _that_ drunk. Sanji had prepared a big nice meal to celebrate their friendship.

Nami felt better after crying out yesterday. She had been laying in the sun playing cards with Chopper, Usopp and Ruffy. Reading the newspaper and practically taking a day of. The weather or their course, barely changed.

She walked into the kitchen to join her friends at the table still laughing at some joke with Chopper.

They ate and listened to Usopps thunderous adventures, while Chopper seemed to be the only one believing in him.

The light in the kitchen was dim and nice. The weather was warm.

When every piece on the table was gone, Nami insisted on washing the dishes. Sanji insisted that he should to do it, but Nami had already begun. Everyone left Nami to the dishes, which fitted her perfectly. She needed something to do.

She jumped when she heard tramps and someone entering the galley.

'You don't have to help me Sanji.' She said smiling not looking up.

'He knows,' the swordsman said, and began to help her wash the dishes.

She tried to reach eye contact but he never even peeked at her once. She got nervous but locked her eyes at the plate she was doing. Her hands was shaking a bit and she put all her effort into preventing them from shaking.

Nami could feel Zoro getting impatient with Nami. Obviously he couldn't get out of the kitchen again fast enough. He shone with sadness.

'I didn't ask you to help me.' She tried, trying to sound nice.

No answer. Nami mingled with the glasses, but almost before she was done washing one he practically ripped it out of her hand.

He did again with the second glass.

Nami held her breath steady.

What the hell was his problem.

He did it again, but that was to much. Before Zoro had grabbed it Nami tossed it to the ground.

'Goddammit Zoro, what the hell is your problem?' They were both red from anger.

'It was going to take all night!' He sneered.

'I didn't ASK you to help me! Stop messing with me! I'm not somebody you can drag around were you'd like, like you do with Ruffy!'

But Nami regretted it the minute she had said it, though they both knew it was true. Zoro advanced towards her taking very fast steps. She backed away. She bumped into the wall behind her and Zoro's strong hand grabbed her by the collar. Nami gasped scared. This was the first time in her life she had been afraid of Zoro.

Zoro face was inches away from hers.

'You stupid bitch!' He screamed into her head.

Nami would dodge his yell and turn her head.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you.'

I hate him I hate him I hate him.

'Let go of me Zoro…' She whimpered. She couldn't get back at him now. She was scared.

She forced herself to meet his eyes.

_I'm stronger than this._

'I'm not one of those kind and blank women, you always picture them to be.' She whispered.

_I will not get upset. Or else all I have fought for is lost. I'll go to his level._

Her feet almost lifted from the ground.

'Please let me go.' She whispered again.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' Somebody yelled and kicked Zoro very hard in his face. Zoro was knocked backwards and Nami fell helplessly to the ground crying.

Sanji ran over to her and tried to make eyecontact but she hid her face.

'Nami! Are you all right? Nami talk to me!' Sanji shook her desperately.

'Nami! Did he hurt you? Nami did…' Sanji's voice became a distant sound, as the fury inside Nami grew. She pushed Sanji to the floor.

Nami stepped over to Zoro who had just got up.

'That I am not what you prefer me to be! How dare you touch me….!

I sure as hell am not a lower being than you!' She yelled and stalked out of the kitchen.

'Stay here when I'm talking to you!' He yelled after her. Nami turned around to stare at him.

'SHUT UP ZORO! When you do not call me stupid bitch you tell me what to do! NOW _you grab me by my collar because you are angry_! What's wrong with your twisted mind?

Do you not think I've had enough of this? ALL MY LIFE _men_ have told me what to do or used violence towards me! I've been abused my whole childhood!

I'm NOT one of your whores whom you can torment because you cannot maintain your issues yourself!

You were about to hit me if it was not for Sanji! Were… Were you gonna kill me… I… I can't…' Her voice trailed of and she collapsed to the floor and hid her face.

Time stood still

From all the yelling everybody had to be standing there to stare at them but she didn't care. Her insides screamed. Screamed for peace. Screaming at the man in front of her.

'Sanji get the fuck out of here.' Zoro growled.

'You don't really think I'll let her alone with _you_!

'GO Sanji!' Nami yelled. This was none of his business. Sanji left them alone in the kitchen.

Silence was complete. Nami looked up at Zoro. Tears streamed down her face, but not a sound escaped her lips. Zoro hid his face in his hands letting them slide over this green short cut hair.

'You're breaking my heart.' She whispered and looked away before their eyes met.


	5. Part V

**A/N:** wee so happy that you went in here to read my next chappie! This one's better than the last one… or maybe not because the last one was just sad. Oops! I'm gonna shut up now... PLEASE remember to read my **A/N** in the end when you're done. There's a surprise and review answers

**Pairings:**

**Author: **Elnora

**Disclaimer: **Me do not own se One Piece, se One Piece belongs to sensei-Oda.

Remember _thinking_ and 'speaking'

* * *

**Part V**

Dusk spread itself over the sea. Any expectable sound from birds or the rest of the crew faded slowly as every creature would get to sleep. The weeping whales platonic song covered the deepening sorrows of the sea. The big and unbelievable forces of the weather rocked the flying lamb steadily whispering threats in the wind.

This feeling reached to the bone. It made you alert for any disturbance in the nature. It actually came once in a while. Marines or pirates stealthily snooping around after the infamous straw-hat pirates…

A hand reached for another. Every last light on a cheek disappeared as the soft and electric orange hair seek into the shadows. A forehead placed on a distant shoulder. Every known fact of them slips into darkness.

'I'm sorry…' He whispered. She felt like snorting but his words sounded like it came from somebody more honest than what only reaches the eye or the surface of feelings.

She listened to the music of the sea, while it sings with the sky. She clutched his hand like she'd crush it, though it was a priceless possession, now, there in her hand. She ripped her hand out of his excusing the rip-out with beginning to whipe away the tears on her cheeks

'Tell me why I shouldn't hate you.' She said darkly.

The girl lifted her head a bit, only to be greeted by cold tears.

_I'm so tired of all these tears… All these years… All these whining emotions…_

The question hung in the air, but they both knew there was no question harder to answer.

'I cannot tell you a thousand things like I want to… I sit still, hoping, that one day you will love me back…' He whispered very silently.

'Why did you do that? How can you hate me like that if you want me to love you back?'

Zoro didn't meet her glare. He looked at the floor.

'When the only person I have ever really cared for, yells to the very detail, what a _fucking_ monster I am… The world comes down on me. I search for abstract solution only to find out that I have made it worse.' He continues just above whisper.

She sighed and laughed ironically.

'What could possibly be funny?' It was Zoro's turn to get angry.

'Me… me who thought I was the problem…' She whispered very lowly. Not really for the swordsman to hear.

'What do you mean?'

'I lied to you when I told you I didn't feel the same way…' She spoke just above whisper.

He snorted lowly.

'Why?'

'Because I could not bear to loose another one… letting you into my heart, as the thing I want to the most, would only make it harder… once you die. When Bellemere died I swore that I would never allow myself to trust another human being, other than Nojiko.'

Especially a man…' She sighed.

Darkness was complete. He couldn't even see her bright orange hair anymore. Only emotions and a touching hand could tell.

'I love you so much.'

'I do too.'

Tears streamed down Nami's face.

'Hold me Zoro.' She said loudly and buried herself in his chest. He quickly grabbed the fast-falling Nami landing in his arms and hung on to her.

'I would never hurt you… I'm not like Arloong or anybody else who would ever fuck with you. I protect you with my life. I'm just giving you empty threats because the truth is too painful.'

Nami pressed her eyelids together but she couldn't stop the sobs. She cried out. He held on to her. She felt so dumb crying in front of him. Crying like that. All the memories about Arloong came back.

He just sat holding her for a moment. He kissed her gently on the top of her head and stroked her. She smelled so good. She was such a beautiful woman and she was finally in his arms.

Unbelievable after how they had treated each other.

'I'll never forget those horrible things he did to me.' She startled him a bit waking him up from his thoughts.

'You… You know, you can always tell me… I heard it's supposed to help… you know – to talk… I know what it's like being afraid of trusting and loving again.'

'You really loved Kuina didn't you?'

'We were friends. I wasn't even 12 when she died. Love wasn't anything I thought about at that moment. But she was my one true friend. I always thought about the many great things we were going to experience together in the future…'

She dried her eyes

'You're right… I think the same… What if she was still alive.' She did one last sob and rose.

'I need to get some sleep.' She said sleepily.

_She can't go now.. We were just talking stuff.._

As she left, he quickly got up to get her back, but she had disappeared into the bathroom. Zoro stared into the darkness. He had never experienced letting go of so many emotions in one night. He sighed sadly and dropped his back on the wall just besides the door to wait. He dropped to the floor.

Was she taking a bath in there or what?

* * *

The swordsman cracked an eye open suddenly. I really had no idea of his presence. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before he remembered last night. He had been sleeping for gods know how long outside the bathroom. That's so typical. 

_Gods, the bitch could've woken me up for Christ's sake…_

He rubbed his twisted hurting back as he rose. How long had he been sleeping? He scratched the back of his head and headed for the galley.

_So what's going to happen tomorrow? I haven't got time for ending like this every night just to get close to that girl._

He undressed and lifted the blanket to get a nice night sleep. Get away from all of this for just a couple of hours. The question was only; could he even sleep?

As he was about to spread himself out over the whole bed, his hand touched some soft skin.

_Shit I got into the wrong room!_

Zoro jumped backwards quickly and ran out of the room just to notice his stuff lying on the table inside the room. He was really too tired to know what was going on, so he resumed his way to _his_ bed. He lifted the blanket slowly.

_She_ was in his bed.

A dark beautiful figure turned around and rubbed her eyes. She pulled the blanket to cover her a bit.

'Mmh… Zoro is that you?' She said gruffly and opened her eyes slowly.

'What are you doing in my bed?'

'Mmh I don't know.'

'Well I think-'

'Don't think… come here.' Nami pulled his hand down to her.

God was that woman dressed at _all_?

She pulled him close, and kissed him. She pressed her naked body close to his. He put his arms around her and they broke the kiss. He looked at her bluntly.

'Where the hell were you?' She said suddenly.

'I was sleeping in front of the god damn bathroom! You never came out!'

'Of course I came out! I expected you to be in the bed when I got to your room, but it was empty.' She said through a grin.

How was I supposed to notice you in this darkness?

You're so stupid…' She whispered softly and kissed him before he could say anything.

He examined her body with his rough hands. She was so small he was afraid to hurt her. He let go of her. She got on top of him and kissed him again.

'Don't stop.'

'But I'll hurt you.'

'Of course you wont hurt me you idiot...

Just be gentle.' She whispered.

He grabbed her back and stroked her skin. How could it be so soft to touch?

She kissed him on his neck and worked her way down to his stomach and up again. his muscular body shivered a bit and he was very tense. She met his face again and he brought her into a deep kiss. He rolled around with him on top and smiled at her.

As they continued feeling about on each other, she pulled of his boxers and he slowly got up in her. She moaned and they kissed passionately.

_It had been too long,_ they both thought.

He clutched her in his arms and lead his mouth to kiss her ear and whisper…

'Love me tomorrow again.'

**The End**

* * *

…….. 

………duduu…

…...Just a second…..

……

Just swallowing the story I just wrote….

…..phew.…

….

Still swallowing…

……

OH MY GOD….

…

nah, it was good wasn't it?

I've never written a sex scene… If you're actually able to call it that. And I haven't written a story in ages where they say 'I love you'…

Think it turned out well.. SO cute…..

So….

…..guys I guess this is the end..

I know it's where it was getting very good, but also, stopping here was just the perfect place. I could not picture a continuation.. but maybe a sequel? woah, haven't thought of that..

ANYways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! the story hadn't got this good(as I think it is) if it weren't for those.

One reviewer gets a big response:

It's Neko Yuri, lol, cause.. You've really got to realise that Zoro's actual name is Zoro and NOT Zolo, cuz that's 4kids, and they SUCK.

And concerning Ruffy, in my country he is called Ruffy, and on japaneese he calls himself Ruffy, and I think it's prettier than Luffy, so there you go, I'm not gonna improve on those things, cuz I don't see it as improvement :)

Also to be honest – I actually don't read the stories if they spell his name Zolo, cuz you know...it's just too ugly.. Sorry if I've offended anybody.

Also Neko Yuri, I've read all the animebooks three times, and as you can read in my fic I know my One Piece, so don't you think it's a little weird that I can't even spell the maincharacters names right? hehe :) anyway thanks for the review.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**tea, reader, Tiramisu, yvonne, Astarte Katz, monoke kitsune, Kyte, Kid Blader, ennov, Botea, MononokeKitsune, Watergoddesskasey, bijoukaiba and Phoenix Wolf 07.**

**pathatlon**.. Du er sådan en kegle, I alle de reviews du har givet mig skriver du at du ka li slutningen!

And to the one's that needs a response:

**Gothywolfie: **ow you left me such kind reviews. But you know, about my Star Wars reference, you're quite right! But his name is Anakin (Ani) and not Annie. And her name is Padmé and not Padame. Hehe, just a note.

Now hurry up and add another chapter to 'How can I Hate you if I already Love you?' yourself!

**Z X N**, good you thought it was funny, hehe, when I think I write something funny I laugh at it, but I don't know if anyone else gets it

**Firendless Girl**, Weee cute review! woo that's one of the best reviews I've gotten!

**Netartemisa,** Sorry for all the swearing, I just can't help it.. I swear a lot on a daily basis so it's kinda in my language :)

**nikuwadoko**, well, I've gone through part 3 once again, as far as I remember hehe, I hope it's better now. Confused at the dishes part? was that the whole part with Zoro or what? cuz the point was really that Zoro was drying of the plated Nami was washing and apparently she was too slow to his temper, so he would almost rip it out of her hans before she was done washing it..

**Tiger Ace**, glad tou didn't find them OOC. Sanji is hard not to keep too much in character you know. I'm gonna work on that. Sometimes you just get this picture that Sanji doesn't have anything else on his mind than food and women.

**wooo **, lol you should really create an profile with that name! again, sorry about the fucking! I don't even think I notice it when I write it, but I can assure you, I've only used it on necessary places after I read your review.

**ChinaWings**, Yes, a blushing Zoro is a rare sight... The Rainy Garden was supposed to really happen... but you know… It's really up to you to decide why it's called that, but I thought that maybe it could be because this garden Nami and Zoro is in(you know their heads or whatever) it seems nice there, but they really are sad, so it rains in there...woah..

PS: I'm still working on making longer chapters but I'm not that good.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Also tell me if you think a sequel would be an idea or if it's too much?


End file.
